Ascension Life
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: A bunch of snippets in ascending order about Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The first two are short, but they get bigger. C&C much loved!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsue!

Warning: **Sexual themes, crude humour, violence and other stuff that little kiddies shouldn't read.**

"BAKA!"

__

SLAM

Tsuzuki whimpered pitifully from his new pretty pillow on the desktop, where a bony fist had sent him flying... Or falling.

Chocolaty hair fluttered around him and he groaned feebly, prying himself up. His face was red and looked a little flatter.

"But Soka-chan! I was only joking!

The blond simply snorted and glared, before turning sharply on his heel and stomping out of the office.

Tsuzuki wailed and hopped along after his younger partner.

"Sookaaaa-chaaaaaaan!"

"Don't call me that!"

__

SLAM

THUD

"Waaaaaaah!"

'_Where the heck did that book come from?_'

9696969696

Tsuzuki sighed, violet gaze shifting to his partner, who was furiously scribbling out his paperwork. The evergreen gaze shifted to him and Tsuzuki grinned.

"Soka-chan-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Would you like to-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"BUT-!"

"No."

"Waaaaaah! Soka-chan's so mean to me!"

"..."

"But at least Soka-chan's pretty!"

"Idiot!"

Tsuzuki pouted and Hisoka humphed, turning back to his paperwork, a blush staining his features.

Silently, Tsuzuki considered his partner and sighed, eyes glazing over.

Giggling to himself as an image entered his head, Tsuzuki felt a small blush ensconcing his own features. The man in the teenage body across from him looked at him suspiciously and he giggled again. And again. And then giggled some more.

"What're you giggling 'bout?" Muttered the blond, looking like he really didn't want to know.

"Ah well, you see..."

Tsuzuki sent the opposite man a couple images and Hisoka's face quickly resembled a tomato as he slid out of his chair, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

Tsuzuki blinked, standing in his desk and trying to peer over his lover's own.

"Soka?"

The man crawled onto his desk.

"Soka? Soka!"

__

9696969696

"So, will you?"

A pause, then shuffling as his small partner peaked out from the bathroom.

"...Will I what?"

"Go to the Sakura blossom festival with me!"

Tsuzuki could see that Hisoka wasn't convinced and went into his patented _inu-mode_.

"Oh, pleeeeaaaase! All you have to do is have a picnic with me! And maybe watch the fire-works...Pleeeeeaaaase?"

Hisoka looked at him, sighed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Let...just let me finish up."

The man shut the door and Tsuzuki was left blinking, confused.

'_What did I do?_'

__

9696969696

'Aaaaaaah... This has got to be one of the best cases ever!' thought Tsuzuki as he slipped into one of the famed hot springs in Asu.

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki had been incredibly shocked when Tatsumi said that he would cover the extra cost of getting them room and board by one of the Hot Springs. Tsuzuki had no doubt that either Watari or Konoe had put him up to it, bet hell if he was complaining!

He let out a sigh as he felt the tensions and worries seep out of his very skin and float away in the volcanic heated water. Tsuzuki grinned and shifted, looking around for his partner when he didn't come out of the changing rooms.

"Hisoka?" He called out, "Hisoka, come on out! The waters great!"

"I...I'm not coming out!"

Tsuzuki held back a sigh. Sometimes it seemed that Hisoka refused to let go of those childish insecurities and fears.

__

'Then again, I probably shouldn't be surprised... Stuck in an eternally sixteen year old body and everyone else around you stuck in an adults. It's gunna rub off on ya, I swear.' Tsuzuki shook his head. If people say you are a child, then you will become that child.

"Come on, Soka-chan! Tsuzuki wants to see your sweet body!"

"B-BAKA!" came the broken response and Tsuzuki chuckled.

Getting out, he draped a towel around his waist (as to not embarrass Hisoka) and walked towards the small bathhouse by the edge. Stepping on the patio, he slid open the door and was none to surprised to see Hisoka sitting on one of the benches, towel clutched tightly to his waist. The man (or was he a boy? Tsuzuki couldn't seem to pick) was blushing a bright pink and that evergreen frosty gaze was directed to the wooden floor.

Walking over to him, Tsuzuki rested a comforting hand on Hisoka's shoulder and leant over so he could see the blond's face.

"Hey Soka? What's wrong?"

The younger man didn't answer, but instead those eyes that Tsuzuki loved so much seemed to find the worn floor that much more interesting, searching out every groove and crack that ran through the old wood.

"Well, I should probably be jealous with all that attention you're giving the floor, Soka, but I'll let you get away with it this time," flirted the Shinigami, "But really, Hisoka. Come on, tell me what's up?"

Hisoka looked at him and sighed, turning away, before looking at him again. His mouth worked, but no sound came out and finally, the boy-man gulped and looked at his clenched fists.

"I-I don't...uh...well," he coughed and tried again.

Or would have if Tsuzuki hadn't straightened and interrupted.

"This wouldn't have something to do with your traumatic child-hood, would it?"

__

SLAP!

__

9696969696

The boy slid in beside him, hot water gliding over smooth porcelain skin. Hair, wet from perspiration, hung attractively in front of large expressive green eyes and stuck to the doll-like face.

"Asato..." breathed the voice.

A slim hand slid over his chest, running down his pecs and slipping over his stomach.. Steam swirled around them, making the young man in front of him look all the more beautiful.

"Asato..." he purred, lusty green eyes half lidded.

Luscious lips hung open and abruptly a slim leg was tossed over his lap, hooking over his waist. Thin arms were tossed over his shoulders and hand sliding neatly into his hair, massaging his scalp gently. Hisoka sat in his lap, looking down at him with dark, evergreen eyes and a flushed face.

"Make love to me...Asato."

****

!SLAM!

Tsuzuki slammed into the wall with a vicious crack and a warbled scream. The man slid down to the floor slowly and eventually crumbled to the ground in a quivering heap. A small, newly formed crater watched silently as plaster tumbled onto the prostrated, twitching young man below it.

On the bed sat Hisoka, huffing and eyes somehow wide and glaring at the same time. A pillow was clutched tightly in his white-fisted grasp and his sleeping shirt, a baggy, well-loved affair, hung loosely from his shoulder.

****

"Pervert!" screeched the boy, face a deep magenta.

Tsuzuki could only groan feebly from his new lover; the floor.

Hisoka's eye twitched and he ran out of the room, sliding the door shut with a slam. Stopping outside, he looked at the door. Muffling a giggle with his hands, he turned and went to get some breakfast.

__

9696969696

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Tsuzuki turned around and came face-to-face with his none to beloved number one stalker, Muraki Kazutaka. He growled deep in his throat, his violet eyes scanning the alleyway for his partner.

The man in white(Lady in red!) advanced and Tsuzuki stepped back. Muraki stepped forward and Tsuzuki took another hurried step backward. This continued until Tsuzuki had the absolute misfortune of tripping on a piece of loosened concrete and fell with a startled yelp.

"Convenient," muttered Muraki and took that time to pounce.

Or, he would have if a chair hadn't crashed into his head with enough force to drive him into the ground. Hisoka glared angrily and body-slammed the man, driving his bony, sixteen year old elbow deep into Muraki's back. The man yowled and Hisoka hooked his neck in his arm, pulling on the platinum blond hair with a fury that any girl would have been proud of.

Tsuzuki winced and flinched as hair went flying. Scraps of cloth were flung around(most of them white) and cattyesque screeches reverberated throughout the alley. He let out low moans of appreciated agony and flinched enough to send his elbow into a trashcan. The lid flung off and hit Hisoka in the nose. The man flew back, before blinking as he was hefted up.

A much balder and tattered Muraki hefted the boy onto his chest, holding Hisoka's arms behind his back. The blond gave a yell of displeasure and kicked the air frantically. Muraki cackled manically, eyes gleaming behind crooked, bent and broken glasses. His vyborg eye gleamed insanely and a psychotic smile twisted his features.

A dull thud bounced off the walls and silence reigned. Tsuzuki winced and his hands fell to his nether-regions, covering his crotch protectively. Muraki let out a high-pitched whimper before dropping Hisoka and falling to the ground slowly, curling up in a ball and quivering.

Hisoka clapped the imaginary dust off his hands and grabbed Tsuzuki's arm.

"Come on, Tsuzuki." he said, dragging the man out of the alley.

Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder, worry in his gaze. What had just happened was something NO man should go through.

"I dunno, Soka...I think you went too far."

"Ah, who the hell cares. This is Muraki we're talking about. Now come on, let's go drop that anonymous tip at the police station."

__

9696969696

Watari looked at the vial, amber eyes gleaming. 003 hooted from his shoulder, peering inquisitively at the green, sludgy stuff that couldn't seem to choose of it wanted to be a liquid or a solid.

A mad chortle echoed through the halls of JuOhCho and Hisoka looked up, ear twitching.

"My Mad-Scientist sense is tingling...must run," he uttered before scampering off to somewhere safe. But only after Tatsumi entrusted the life-giving coffee and bidding him a mournful farewell.

Only a few minutes after the empath had left, did Watari come running in, glasses askew and hair flying madly around his face. The insane grin on his lips completed the image and, somehow, the beaker filled with a green, grotesque liquid, didn't do the picture the man made justice.

"Where is he! Where's Bon!" he asked frantically, looking around.

Tatsumi drank his coffee calmly as Terazuma inched out the door.

"You just missed him by a few minutes," replied the secretary.

Watari snapped his fingers, cursing,

"Do you know where he went?"

"To hide, I would think."

"Hide where?"

"Anywhere."

"Well, where's anywhere?"

"I don't know. Ask Tsuzuki."

"But I'm aski-"

"ASK TSUZUKI!"

"Yes' ir!" Watari saluted and ran out.

Tatsumi watched and pushed his glasses up.

"Tsuzuki, hold your hat." he commented then stood and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Hisoka skulked around, clutching the precious coffee pot to his chest. Peering around the corner, his green eyes searched the hall. Nothing.

Inching around, he tip-toed down the hallway, deep red carpet crunching softly underneath his shoes. Crouching, he quickly made it to the opposing hall and his eyes widened.

A loud scream echoed through out the building, accompanied by mad giggles and another scream of pain.

Watari perked up from where he was brutally questioning Tsuzuki about last years chocolate. Shedding the PI getup, he ran out of the room, Tsuzuki following close behind.

Hisoka glared, screeching indignantly behind his gag and kicking out at the small hands that held his ankles down. Yuma and Saya giggled above him, discussing what shade of eyeshade they should use while tying a maids bonnet into his hair.

Even after all of the years they had known each other, Yuma and Saya just refused to stop trying to dress him up in woman's clothes, though their tastes had...grown up a bit.

Instead of the frilly 'Pink House' they used to torture him with, they now housed a wide array of garter belts, lingerie, collars, big boots and more.

Hisoka remembered when, for Tsuzuki's last birthday, they had captured him, dressed him up in a dominatrix outfit consisting of fishnet stockings, knee-high lack leather heeled boots, garter belts, collars and a corset lined with red frills and lots of red ribbon.

Tsuzuki had nearly fainted from blood-loss, though Hisoka had to admit that it _had_ been the best sex he had had in a while...

But that was besides the point! He had pride, damnit, and he wasn't going to...loose it.

The girls wiggled the simple, tan dress over his head, pulling his arms through the holes where the sleeves should have been. Hisoka sighed and gave in. It was to late, and maybe tonight would be another one of those nights.

__

9696969696

Tsuzuki snuggled up to the sleeping form of his co-worker and lover with a giant grin. Fiddling with the frills of Hisoka's new maid outfit, he breathed in.

The sunlight filtered through the window and Hisoka mumbled against his chest.

Sweet lord, that had been one helluva night! Seeing his beautiful partner dressed up in something so erotic had made his ears pop! In fact, just thinking about it made him want to do it again.

So he did.

__

9696969696  
Bright violet eyes shone with un-shed tears as he watched Watari strap his struggling partner to the bed. Curse marks flared a deep, angry red and shrieks of pain echoed throughout the entirety of JuOhCho.

Tsuzuki turned away, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes tightly, desperately trying to block out the screams.

Muraki had finally decided to kick the bucket, though he had remained a vengeful spirit. Since Tsuzuki and Hisoka knew the man best, they had been sent to collect him.

It had gone horribly wrong.

The ghost had somehow manage to possess his younger partner and now Tsuzuki was stuck looking(and hearing) the aftermath.

Hisoka's normally evergreen eyes shone a deadly silver sprinkled with red as he screeched and yowled, blind to the world around him. Fudas and other charms surrounded the bed, ready to suck in the monster that had taken the Shinigami within it's grasp and Watari was diligently mapping the curse out.

Hisoka bucked and writhed, a small bit of foam resting on his lips as he convulsed. He yabbered on inanely at times, and just shrieked during others.

Tsuzuki didn't think that Hisoka would make it with his sanity intact.

Konoe muttered spells under his breath, kneeling at the edge of the bed with his head bowed and hands held in prayer. Tatsumi looked on, pity, fright and deep worry unmasked in his icy eyes as he maintained a shield of shadows around the occupants of the ward, should anything go wrong.

Tsuzuki felt so useless.

Abruptly, the screams cut off and an icy white fog enveloped Hisoka's body. Watari yelped and jumped back as the curse marks burst into flames, scorching the bed. Hisoka writhed, newly greened eyes filled with animalistic fright ad pain as he twitched and spasmed, his panic blinding him still.

The fog filtered up and away, writhing as if it was in pain. Konoe's chant intensified as he yelled out the word 'Reibaku!'

Tsuzuki shielded his eyes from the blinding light, hoping for the best.

Silence reigned as the world faded back to colour and Tsuzuki let his arm fall away from his eyes as he stood.

Hisoka lied completely still, his breath coming in long, harsh pants. A fiery rd ball hovered above his chest like a miniature sun an runes writhed beneath it's fiery depths.

"Hisoka!"

Suddenly, the world came back to life again and Tsuzuki ran forward, turning Hisoka's face to his own, hoping, searching, wanting needing...

Evergreen eyes opened slowly and the blond empath gave a tiny smile.

"Hey."

__

9696969696

He bit into his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as a small Abyssinian kitten danced around his legs. Looking at the sakura above his head, he watched as the bows danced in the wind, petals falling to blanket the ground in beauty and fragrance.

"Soka-chan! Soka-chan, look who I found!"

The shinigami turned, blinking at the person who ran along Tsuzuki's side. His eyes widened and he stood politely in greeting.

The man running long with his lover had green eyes which were only slightly darker than his own, a bright smile and chocolaty brown hair which hung in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, a light honeyed tan gently sweeping his skin. As soon as the brunette got there, he swept the shinigami up into a hug, lifting him into the air. The blond awkwardly patted the man's back, legs swinging.

"Hi-Hijiri!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Tsuzuki grinned and bounced alongside the pair, grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't believe where I found him! With a wife and two kids! Isn't it amazing, Hisoka! I was just eating my candy where out of the blue, this guy tackled me and-and-and-and-!"

Hisoka nodded and Hijiri put him down, clapping a hand on the empath's shoulder.

"It's been so long, Hisoka! Ya know, I never got to thank you back then for saving my life...twice," beamed the man and Hisoka shrugged, blushing.

"It was nothing..."

"Well, it must have been something otherwise there would be a blinder and deader man standing before you," Hijiri joked and grasped his arm.

"Come on, Hisoka, Tsuzuki! I want you to meet my family!" exclaimed the brunette and Hisoka couldn't help but smile as he was dragged along.

'_Who would have known_," thought the blond happily, "_that death would be such a wonderful life?'_

**__**

END

****

A/N: This was quite the fic and was actually inspired by a chobits AMV with the J Geils Band doing 'The Centerfold', The Perfects Circle's 'Blue' and Matchbox 20's Bent, both of which were YnM AMVs.

I have no idea, though, how I got the idea to just do a bunch of snippets. Either way, it's cute, and I like it. So, I hope you like this too! Comments and Criticisms, ESPECIALLY criticisms are much loved, especially since it's then that I know that people have read this and liked it.

By the way, I'm looking for a Beta for any future fics. This beta probably won't have to do much for periods at a time, as my inspirations are usually shirt-lived. If this beta wants, he or she can take up any fics which I don't finish. So, if you're interested, just e-mail me!


End file.
